Garden of Tranquillity
Details Walkthrough To start the quest, player should go to the kitchen in Varrock palace, then go east and then south, into a fenced garden where Queen Ellamaria is. Speak to her and she would hand over a list for the plants she need. Ring enchantment Player should then get the Ring of charos obtained from Creature of Fenkenstrain quest, head for Draynor Village and talk to the Wise Old Man. He will tell a story about Queen Ellamaria before she was married to King Roald, as well as the origin of the Ring of Charos. Player should give the Ring to the Wise Old Man, after which he would ask 7 questions to test whether the player is capable for the possession of an activated Ring. (The questions and answers will be available soon) After answering the questions correctly, the Wise Old Man will enchant the Ring of charos and return it to the player. The player will need to wear the activated Ring (shown as "Ring of charos (a)") and use the dialog with the term "charm" to persuade most of the NPCs the Queen asked to find. Obtaining the seeds Next, head to the NPCs the Queen asked to find. Note: Player can visit the NPCs in any order. Elstan, Falador Lyra, Port Phasmatys Kragen, Ardougne Bernald, Burthrope Dantaera, Catherby Go to Catherby farming patch and talk to Dantaera. Use the charm options whenever possible and Dantaera will let the player to cut a branch of the White Tree, which is on the top of Ice Mountain, near the Oracle. After talking to Dantaera, player should prepare a plant pot, a pair of secateurs, and a watering can with water. If the player prepares an empty plant pot he / she has to use a gardening trowel on any patch to fill the pot with some soil. On the other hand, the plant pots being sold in the farming shop are already filled with soil. Then the player should go to the top of Ice Mountain and find the White Tree. Use the pair of secateurs on the tree and the player will get a branch of the tree. Use it in the plant pot with soil and water it. After a while the branch will grow into a sapling and available to be planted in the specified tree patch. Brother Althric, Monastery The steps mentioned in this part should be followed strictly. For the rose seeds, player should go to the garden at the north side of the monastery, with the Ring of charos (a) equipped. Trying to take the rose seeds and Brother Althric will stop the player. He will claim the player wearing an "Evil talisman" and demand the player to throw it in a well in Edgeville, or simply destroy it. Player should NOT throw away or destroy the Ring BEFORE Althric told to do so. It is suggested that the player should go to Edgeville and throw the Ring in the local well. Otherwise, the player will have to go to Fenkenstrain's Castle and pickpocket Fenkenstrain in order to recover the ring. With the ring thrown away or destroyed, player can go to the monastery and attempt to take the seeds again. This time Althric will be pleased and will allow the player to take the rose seeds. There are three kinds of rose seeds - red, pink and white. If the player has thrown the Ring into the well, the monk would also provide a method to recover it. Player should get a fishing rod or fly fishing rod, and use it with the well in Edgeville. It might take several tries but the Ring would eventually be recovered. Getting the statues Player can talk to Queen Ellamaria and ask about getting the statues. She would provide a trolley for the player to push or pull the statues. When there is a statue on the trolley, player can choose to "Push" or "Pull" the trolley, causing the trolley to move 1 square away from or towards the player respectively. The option "Big push" allows the trolley to move several squares away from the player. Teleport is recommended for players to get to the statues' original places. Statue of a former King, Lumbridge Walk or teleport to Lumbridge, then walk out of the castle. Examine both statues and use the trolley on the one described as the statue of a "king" (should be the one on the south side). Push or pull the trolley across the bridge directly outside the castle. Once the trolley is on the other side of River Lum the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock palace. Push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south, into the Queen's garden. The statue should be placed on the east side slot. When the trolley is pushed beside the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Statue of Saradomin, Falador The best method is using Falador Teleport since player will end up right next to the statue. Upon using the trolley on the statue, a cutscene will appear, showing two guards at the north gate being killed by a black knight while the player tried to push the statue onto the trolley. After the cutscene, the player should pull or push the trolley out of Falador as soon as possible. If the player uses too much time the guards will discover the statue has been stolen and the player will have to start it all over again. Once the trolley is out of Falador the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock palace. Again, push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south, into the Queen's garden. The statue should be placed on the central white slot. When the trolley is next to the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Gardening Reward * 5000 Farming experience points. * An activated Ring of charos. Player can wear the activated ring to charm various NPCs to pay less for certain services, or get choices that are otherwise unavailable. * 1 apple tree seed * 1 acorn * 5 Guam leaf seeds * 4 doses of Supercompost potion, each can be used in compost bin to turn compost into supercompost.